Fairytale : おとぎ話
by Kid Al
Summary: Fairytales? With its love scenes, a princess, a knight in shining armor, true love's kiss, a happy ever after and a hero that never seems to be able to die. That's just a big pack of lies. In this world, there's no such thing as a 'happily ever after'...
1. Original oneshot

All non-OC characters belong to Kishimoto-sama! I only own the plot in this fanfic!

Guide:

"Talking and story"

_Flashbacks_

_'Notes or in writing'  
_

------

"Nee-chan! Nee-chan! You came!"

"Onee-san, join us please!"

"What are we gonna do today, Ane-san!"

I laughed as most of the kids nearly half my age crowded me. Kids, in my opinion were 'noisy, annoying and cute at the same time'. Just like someone I used to know. Requests were thrown at me from about a million directions. I just raised my left eyebrow and gently pressed my finger to my lips. Soon enough, they fell silent.

I scooped up a little pink-haired girl. She was roughly five this year. "Mikaiya-chan, what do you want to do today?" I could almost hear the gears churning in her head. "Ane-chan, can you tell us a story today?" asked the quiet little girl. "Yeah! A fairytale!" cheered the girls. Most of the boys groaned but they still sat where they were. A fairytale, eh? That was a tricky one. All fairytales were sappy lies filled with romance and a happy ever after . "Mikaiya-chan, I really don't know any fairytales…" I said, sounding apologetic. Mikaiya-chan pouted. "But, ane-chan, you can make one up, right?" I laughed and nodded.

Just as I was about to start the story, the room to the Orphanage's living room creaked. And a boy came in, aided with a walking stick. The boy's pale skin contrasted with his thick chocolate locks. His pale brown eyes were unfocused. "Ah, Kotarou-kun! Feeling better, already?" I asked. The blind twelve-year-old boy nodded, smiling. "Onee-sama, you don't mind if I joined story time, right?" asked Kotarou, his voice barely above a whisper. "Yeah," I replied.

"Okay, once upon a December a long time ago. There was a young princess, crying under a tree in the snow. She was upset because she had no friends. She envied the little boys and girls who were able to enjoy their Christmas with their beloved companions. The then-five-year-old princess was just about to leave when a boy a year older caught her hand. A young peasant boy with messy brown locks and decked in a scarf too long for him flashed her a smile. 'Hime-sama,' he said. 'Can I follow you back to your castle? I just want to be your friend. I don't mind even if I have to take a post at the castle!'"

_The winter thirteen years ago was a harsh one. Many predicted that a snow storm was coming, but the storm never came. I stood under a tree, clear of all the children's way. Snowmen were erected and many snowballs were tossed. I never had a friend anyway, so I was content just watching. Many a water droplet froze on my face. I hastily brushed the frost of my face. Otou-sama was expecting me for dinner. I turned to leave and bumped into someone. "Hey, watch it!" I had tears in my eyes. I didn't mean to bang into him. After a while, a hand was extended towards me. "Ne, ne… I'm sorry I was so rude. Lemme help you up! The name's Sarutobi Konohamaru, can I be your friend? I know you don't have many friends," he said, smiling. I don't know why, but I ran away._

"Years past and the princess and the boy became the best of friends. Over the past few years, the boy was appointed a knight at the castle. His order was to take care of the princess, no matter what. They spent many an afternoon together lazing in the Sun and playing games, after the boy had finished his practice. You could never see one without the other."

"_C'mon… I'm sorry! I didn't know he was gonna scare you. Please…" I had locked myself in my room. "I don't ever want to see you again, Konohamaru!" I was ten, and it was just after Konohamaru's training session. He was pleading for me to open the door. A heavy bout of rain was falling. Suddenly, I heard something knocking on my window. I gasped. It seemed like one of those slasher movies I used to watch over at Konohamaru's. A dark figure was seen at the window. I hid myself under my blanket. 'Go away" I thought. After the rain stopped, I glanced at the window. Outside was Konohamaru, shivering like mad and soaked to the bone. I quickly opened the window and pulled him in. A note was in his hand._

'_Ne, hime… I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you like that. When I first dared Azuraku to scare someone for a Hallowe'en prank, I never thought he'd scare you! So, I admit, it's my fault. Please forgive me, hime. If it helps, I knocked out Azuraku's teeth for that. I promise from now on, I'll protect you, no matter what the situation is. Sarutobi's honor._

_~Konohamaru'_

_I looked over at Konohamaru. He was still shivering but his eyes were moving under his eyelids. It was only then did I realize the bruises all over his body. He flashed me a grin. "I promise you… I'll be your knight in not-that-shiny armor"_

"One day, when the knight boy grew up, war broke. With a heavy heart, the princess saw her knight take leave. She was worried her best friend would never return. Everyday, she prayed to Kami-sama to keep her best friend safe throughout the war. She would run to the Hospitals and asked all the injured soldiers from battle about the condition about her beloved knight. But none of them could answer her question. Everyday, she dreaded the horrors her brave knight might have to face."

_Last year, Konohamaru and I were sent on a mission. S-ranked. Tsunade-sama must be off the rocker. Our Four-Men-Cell consists of me, aged seventeen and new ANBU, Konohamaru, Seventeen plus 10 months and Jounin, Moegi, eighteen-years-old jounin, and Udon, 18 and Jounin. We split up into twos. Moegi and I were sent to North-West. After the first scouting, we changed partners. So, Konohamaru and I headed South-East. We had to spend the night there. _

_I looked at him. "Kono-kun… Why do you… Spend so much time with the girly brats in the class you used to teach? You can do more worthwhile things like train, have a walk, learn a new jutsu, read a book, etcetera etcetera…" And the weirdest expression came across his face. "Aww, you care about me that much? I didn't know you could look so cute when you're JEALOUS!" And he started laughing like mad. "Shut up, Kono…" "I jest, I jest. But if you keep that up people might think of the wrong thing…"_

"One day, the princess woke up just in time to see the knight boy arriving home. Her heart was shot when she saw his condition. He came home in stretcher with a broken arm, a fractured skull, a few broken ribs and a peaceful smile on his face. The knight boy was hanging on a fragile thread. The princess was worried that she'll never see those brown eyes open again. Night and day, she waited in the hospital, refusing to leave even at the King's orders. She made a pledge to be the first person the knight boy sees when he wakes up."

"_Get up! Get up! We've gotta run! We're outnumbered!" I woke up to Konohamaru's voice, filled with panic. I bolted out of the tent and saw Konohamaru against twenty-five gigantic men. When he saw me appear, he took lead with me at his heels. One of his arms was already broken by the huge men. "Byakungan!" I cried. The down side of the 'Byakungan' was that your chakra signal was easily tracked. But almost 360 degrees vision was what we needed right now. My head exploded with extraordinary sight. _

"_They're right behind us about a kilometer away." Konohamaru nodded. "We've gotta make it to Udon and Moegi," he said. After a while we did, but my chakra resource was low. When the rogues attacked with reinforcement, I almost gave up. After the third man I killed, I was ready to let a fourth kick my head off my neck. I closed my eyes as he started a chakra packed turning kick. But the impact never came. "Hanabi, we can'ty give up now, right? I mean, we got a whole Konohagakure and a future to save!" He gave me his infamous grin and thumbs up before finishing the guy off._

_After we were done, we had to check each others injuries. Konohamaru broke an arm and a few ribs. Udon had a bloody lip and a deep scratch across his back. Moegi wasn't badly injured but had a fair share of bruises and fatigue. I, on the other hand, had major chakra loss induced fatigue and deep cuts along my arm. I was just about to head fill my bottle with water when I head a rustling. I turned around and Konohamaru was down. I stared at the man with the bloody club and to Konohamaru whose head was pierced by a dagger. Udon and Moegi finished the guy off just before he struck me. I quickly checked for a pulse. My breath got caught at my throat. There was a pulse but I was too shocked to breathe. _

_I finally composed myself and dragged Konohamaru back to Konohagakure with Udon's help. Right in the middle of treating my cuts, I saw Tsuande-sama. I tore out of my Medic-nin's grasp. "Tsunade-sama! How is Konohamaru!?" I asked. Tsunade-sama gave a sigh. "Hyuuga-sama… I think… I'll tell you tomorrow after you're rested, shall I?" I knew there was no point in arguing with the Godaime. I gave a nod and ran. I urgently asked the young woman at the information counter, "Where's Sarutobi Konohamaru?" "Ehh… Sarutobi-kun? Ahh… 5__th__ Ward down the third floor…" I muttered my thanks and rushed off…_

_The third floor… Wasn't that for the most fatal cases? Could that mean Konohamaru could die at anytime? I was so anxious I passed his ward without noticing in. I made a detour and placed my palm on the doorknob. There was only one way to find out… I walked in and grasp the details board at the end of his bed. What's this? _"Most unlikely to survive"_? That's really unlike Konohamaru… He's the only guy I know that can't seem to die. _

_I don't know what happened next but daylight broke and I was in the chair next to his bed. Over the next few days, I was at his side, day and night, spouting crap. Words of encouragement to live passed my lips but I was encouraging myself more. Deep inside of me, I knew he won't make it. I was lying to both him and myself. Days prolonged into weeks… But he was still so stubborn to not wake up._

_One day, he finally opened his eyes and gave me his trademark grin again. I forced myself to smile and said, "Had enough sleep, then, lazy?" He chuckled. "Just barely," he said. "What time is it?" he asked. I glanced at my wrist watch. "About dinner time." "Excellent," he said. "Can you get Ichiraku's Ramen for me?" I brushed my lips against his forehead. "Yeah. I'm so glad you finally woke up." And I left. When I came back, I guess he fell asleep again. I placed the ramen at his bedside table, hoping that'll be the first thing he saw when he woke up… _

"But one day, the knight boy opened his eyes. The princess cried with glee! Her knight in shining armor was back at her side once more. He placed a true love's kiss on her lips and they lived happily ever after. The end…"

All the kids cheered! Even the boys! Mikaiya-chan pulled at my sleeve. "Ane-chan! That was the best story I ever heard!" Some boys exclaimed, "I'll be like that knight some day! Just watch me!" I laughed. Soon, the children cleared out of the room. I sighed. Why can't life be a fairytale?

"Onee-sama…" asked a familiar voice, hesitantly. "That wasn't all… Was it? The knight boy… He was Konohamaru-nii-sama wasn't he?" I put on a brave smile. "Nice work there, Detective Kotarou-kun." "Onee-sama… Please tell me what really happened next." "He never did open his eyes again, did he, one-sama?" I sighed.

_I was in tears the next morning. "Kono-kun! How could you lie to me! How could you break your promise! How could you give up on being the next Hokage!" I yelled almost everything under the Sun, but he still won't come back. Most of Konoha came to pay their respects the next day. I stayed at home, though. I wasn't about to accept that he left. I heard a knock on the door. "Eh, Hyuuga-sama. I have a note for you." I took the letter and closed the door. I read it and tears fell down my face. I finally got ready to face Konohamaru's grave. His photo had his everlasting charming grin on it. "Don't worry, Kono-kun. I'll carry out your promise, too. And, yeah, I got the message."_

"Thanks, Onee-sama, for telling me what happened next," said Kotarou-kun. Should I leave you for a moment now?" "Yeah, thanks," I replied, my voice cracking. I took out a crumpled note from my pocket. I lost the envelope long time ago.

'_Nabi-chan,_

_If you're reading this letter, I assume something horrible has happened to me. You see, I composed this message shortly before I went ahead with the S-ranked mission. It was planned that you'll only get it if I am critically injured or have met my demise. I will be exceedingly happy if I had bartered my life for yours. Don't be too sad, Nabi-chan… At least this letter would answer most of the questions in your head._

_Nabi-chan… I never thought about lying to you. I knew it would break your heart and I admit it was such a shameful thing I've done. I never should have given you false hope that I was going to be alright. I hoped that the only time I had to lie to you were only this time round. I'm sorry for all the years I've been rude and somewhat blunt, but I have judged that lying to you will be the largest sin I've committed. I have acknowledged my move as disgraceful but here's the reason: I just wanted to see you one last time before I have to wait a long time. A lifetime, I think, on your part. But fret not, for I'll be waiting for you at Heaven's door with high hopes that I'll met you happily on that day,_

_About the promises I couldn't keep, I apologize deeply. I knew that promise could never be kept but I did try my best. I had promised you that I'd be a Hokage when we were young and carefree. I shouldn't have taken advantage of that sentence to make you look twice at me. It was a deep mistake. On my second promise, however, I'm sorry to say that I would have to burden your shoulders with a big pact you do not need. I entrust you with the promise to keep Konohagakure, our home, and its future safe. I'm sorry I couldn't carry out my part of it._

_But mainly, Nabi-chan, I just want to tell you something really important. I had planty of time but I was always hesitant. I f I told you earlier, we could've had ages together. Plenty of time and hopes and dreams. I'm guessing what I'm saying can be summarized into four words: I've always love you. And will forever more. That was my whole message all along. I know it might be a little sudden but it was better late and sudden than never. I hope you won't be too upset, though you do look pretty cute no matter what you're doing._

_~Konohamaru'_

Isn't it sad life wasn't a fairytale?

------

**You can stop here if you like. But there's a so-called alternate ending I just written and... Well, it's more like a twist in the story, actually.**

------

I dunno why I did this... I just had an idea and I wrote this... Sorry for the bad quality... I did this late last night and this morning. And it won't kill you guys to review right? But it would help me if you did.

Maybe, I'll be writing a sequel...

------

Konohamaru: How mean can you be! You just killed me off! Think of all my fans!

Me: Sorry. It was for the story.

Konohamaru: I feel so out of character...

Hanabi: You had me act so sappy, I could puke...

Me: Sorry...

Hanabi: I want a higher payment...

Me: *Mutters something*

Hanabi and Konohamaru: WHAT!? WE'RE NOT GETTING PAID!?


	2. Optional Twist

Disclamer: I do not own anything except the story

------

**OPTIONAL CONTENT, A TWIST IN THE STORY**

------

"Hanabi-chan! Hanabi-imouto-chan!"

I turned around. Nee-san was running after me, which was strange. Her petite 155 cm frame was usually seen calmly walking. I raised my eyebrow. This must be urgent. "Hinata-nee-san?" I addressed my sister, my elder by a couple of years. She stopped right in front of me, and just a centimeter taller than I. "Tsunade-sama has important news. All Konoha shinobi must report to her right now!" I nodded. The life of a shinobi was to take directives and carry them out. I sped off to the Hokage Tower.

I turned the knob and rushed in. Most of the available shinobi were there. Tenten-san, Sakura-san, Lee-san, Izumo, Kotetsu, Genma, Shizune-sensei, Iruka-sensei, Kiba-san, Shino-san and the ever eager Naruto-san. The room was slightly noisy because the Godaime wasn't in to demand silence yet. Most of the sounds were emitted by Naruto-san spouting out that the Godaime should be on time while being yelled at by Sakura-san. Everyone looked at the door as it opened. Neji-nii-san and Hinata-nee-san walked in. Naruto-san escaped Sakura-san's grasp and walked over to my sister. It was unusual to see him so calm. What happened suddenly?

"Who isn't here yet, Hinata?" he asked my sister. "Shikamaru." Everyone looked towards the source of the voice. No, it wasn't Hinata-nee-san but the Godaime. "Damn, that lazy shinobi. I'll strip him off his Jounin post if he keeps this up," grumbled the Hokage. "Keep your fake youth on, Old Lady. I'm here. Oh yeah, Suna's mailwoman wanted to join this mission as well. Mendokuse…" grumbled Sarutobi Asuma's apprentice, pointing at the sun-kissed Suna Kunoichi. "It's 'Ambassador', dumb-ass. Suna's Am-bas-sa-dor…" grumbled the slightly annoyed woman.

After lecturing the laziest shinobi in Konoha, the Godaime was finally ready to give us the mission details. She took out a rather thick file. My eyes widened. I know whose file was that. "Godaime-sama, that's the late Sarutobi Konohamaru's file," I pointed out. All eyes fell on me and Tsunade-sama.

"He's not dead. At least, his death is not proven yet … He was… A replacement clone… Sarutobi Konohamaru, is not dead."


End file.
